gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leia Windu
, , i }} | Data ur. = , | Data śmierci = , Rattoine }} | Pochodzenie = Kywalker, Dantooine | Rasa = | Wzrost = | Kolor oczu = Brązowe | Kolor włosów = Czarne | Kolor skóry = Czarna | Broń = | Ranga = | Mistrz = | Uczeń = | Przynależność = * * * Imperium Jar Jara | Pojawienia = * Opowieści z Dantooine * Przypadki mistrza Feela * ''Aut ciemności | theme = demokracja }} '''Leia Windu', zd. Kenobi, właśc. Leilady Kunegunda Kenobi-Windu XIII, była urodzoną w Kywalker , siostrą Padmé Kenobi i oraz przyjaciółką Shmi Skywalker z dzieciństwa i żoną z czasów . Po wyszła za mąż za , którego zdradziła z , wydając na świat jedno dziecko – Celinę. W związała się z , a niedługi czas potem razem z nim i Shmi stanęła na czele Imperium Jar Jara. Zginęła w 10 , zabita przez Jar Jara podczas ataku na Rattoine, jednak po roku została przywrócona do życia przez i Lanevera Villechama. Po tych wydarzeniach ponownie związała się z Lukiem. Biografia Wczesne życie Leia Windu urodziła się w w Kywalker, miejscowości na , jako córka Donaty Kenobi . Miała dwoje rodzeństwa: brata Obi-Wana Kenobiego oraz bliźniaczkę Padmé Kenobi. W młodości poznała Shmi Skywalkerę, z którą w późniejszym czasie studiowała. Kłóciły się także o jednego mężczyznę. W pewnym momencie Leia Windu była w związku z . Nie wiedziała jednak, że chodziła z , twierdząc, że był on . Kiedy jednak zerwała z nim znajomość, mężczyzna poślubił jej siostrę Padmé. Wojny klonów Sześćsetlecie Kywalker W , kiedy w centrum Kywalker obchodzono sześćsetlecie, Leia Windu miała swoje dwudzieste urodziny. Dziewczyna jednak z oddali słuchała wystąpienia Kitemarusa Mathhaka. Unikała tłumów ze względu na fakt swojego ubóstwa. Następnie udała się pod studnię, przy której często spotykała się ze swoimi znajomymi. Stały tam już Barberre i Zizi. Pierwsza z nich od razu przywitała Murzynkę, pytając ją, dlaczego była smutna. Ta, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego, odparła, że po prostu było jej smutno, że pomimo tak solidnego wieku wciąż nie miała swojego wybranka życiowego. W następnej części rozmowy poruszono temat bossa Nassa i jego nieudanego związku z nią. Na koniec przyjaciółki wyliczyły liczbę ludności Kywalker, z proporcjonalnym podziałem na zamieszkujące je rasy, a kiedy spostrzegły, że mieszkańców wsi było 1138, wszystkie mrugnęły porozumiewawczo. Współpraca z mistrzem Feelem W czasie trwania wojen klonów Leia przybywała w galerii na Hothu, gdzie robiła zakupy ze swą bliźniaczką Padmé . Jakiś czas później uczestniczyła w pościgu za Feelem na . Na tej samej zgodziła się także z Aldebarą, w której opinii jej mąż, mistrz Feel, był zbyt służalczy względem , a na koniec razem z Klementyną została w jego domu celem jego pilnowania . Uczestniczyła także w jego poszukiwaniu, kiedy okazało się, że był . Małżeństwo z Mace'em thumb|right|250px|Zdjęcie ślubne z . W innym momencie konfliktu wybuchła bitwa o Dantooine. Celem było zdobycie planety, jednak naprzeciw nim wyszły oddziały dowodzone przez . Lei szybko udało się uwieść mężczyznę i wziąć z nim ślub, jednak kiedy jego oddziały przegrały bitwę, wrócił na , a przez to, że nie wziął rozwodu, Leia do nie mogła się ponownie wiązać. Po śmierci Mace'a została wdową. W czasie wojny Mace przystał na jedną z propozycji mistrza Feela, który groził mu, że zabije jego żonę. Dalsze losy W pewnym momencie swojego życia Leia weszła w związek ze , z którym miała jedno dziecko – Sruta . W Leia odwiedziła swoją matkę. Nie widziała jej później przez ponad dziesięć lat. Początki Nowej Republiki Ślub z Lukiem Jakiś czas po Leia Windu poznała Luke'a i wyszła za niego za mąż. Początkowo jednak parze nie udawało się mieć dzieci. Luke marzył o chłopcu; uważał, że jeżeli do jego plany się nie ziszczą, zostawi swoją kobietę. Z kolei gdyby urodziła mu się dziewczynka, mężczyzna zostawiłby ją na . Romanse W pewnym momencie swojego małżeństwa z Lukiem Leia uwiodła Lando Calrissiana. Na skutek romansu na świat przyszło jedno dziecko – Celina Calrissian. Swojego męża kobieta zdradzała także z i Hanem Solo. Przygoda na Jakku W 10 ABY Luke Skywalker nawiązał kontakt z Clieggiem Larsem, który zachował swą tożsamość z masce noszonej kiedyś przez Shmi Skywalker. Chłopak był bardzo zdeterminowany, aby spełnić żądania swojego przybranego dziadka. Zdecydował się udać na Jakku, do Pajdy, która mogła znać lokalizację jego babci. Kiedy razem z , , Lando Calrissianem i swoim mężem przebywała na , postanowili razem udać się na tę wyprawę. Kiedy Solo zaproponował wzięcie , pozostali zaprowadzili go przez myśliwiec V-wing i podarowali go mężczyźnie jako prezent na urodziny. Poinformowali go także, że jego ukochany frachtowiec został sprzedany. thumb|left|250px|Leia Windu. Kiedy towarzysze wylądowali na Jakku, udali się do jednego z namiotów. Leia Organa przywitała wtedy obecnego tak Radodzieja o lokalizację Pajdy, biorąc go początkowo za kobietę, na co poprawiła ją Leia Windu. Mężczyzna nie wydawał się jednak być zadowolony z konwersacji, gdyż ważniejsze dla niego było obieranie ziemniaków na następny dzień. Obu Leiom udało się jedynie dowiedzieć, że Pajda zaginęła po tym, jak próbowała ożywić Cliegga Larsa przed dziesięcioma laty, co robiła na zlecenie Shmi Skywalker. Wtedy w namiocie znaleźli się Luke, Lando i Han. Pierwszy z nich spytał, czy Radodziej przypadkiem nie wiedział nic o miejscu bytowania jego babci. Mężczyzna nie mógł o tym powiedzieć, ponieważ rozmowę przerwał Kylorenek, który poprosił Hana o pomoc w zawiązywaniu butów. Kiedy Solo skończył tę czynność, a syn mu podziękował, Leia Windu zmusiła Radodzieja do kontynuowała, grożąc mu swoimi mięśniami. Powiedziała przy tym, że obie pochodziły z Dantooine. Dowiedziawszy się o tym, Luke postanowił udać się na ową planetę, gdyż to właśnie tam mogła bytować jego babcia. Na Jakku zostali natomiast Leia Windu i Lando. Kiedy razem grzali się ognisku, piekąc kiełbaski, Lando został niespodziewanie zastrzelony przez Shmi. Kiedy dawna mieszkanka podeszła do Lei, ta podziękowała jej. Całe zajście było bowiem spiskiem kobiet mającym na celu sprawić, aby Luke nigdy nie dowiedział się o ich romansie. Następnie obie damy usiadły przy ogniu i wspominały dawne dzieje, życie studenckie i to, jak kłóciły się o jednego z chłopaków. W pewnym momencie Leia wstała i udała się w kierunku mroku ogarniającego planetę, opuszczając swą dawną przyjaciółkę. Z wizytą u matki Niedługo potem Leia wstawiła się w domu swojej matki, której nie widziała była przez jedenaście lat. Kiedy weszła do jej mieszkania, zastała ją chodzącą po suficie i sprzątającą go pomimo faktu, że mieszkanie nie miało dachu. Kiedy kobiety udały się do kuchni, Donata poczęła wypominać swojej córce jej lekkie podejście do życia. Miała jej za złe, że posiadała zbyt wielu mężczyzn. Dodała też, że jej bliźniaczka Padmé nie była u niej tylko dwa lata. Kiedy matka Lei wyszła za potrzebą, do pomieszczenia wszedł rozbawiony Gunganin. Kobieta początkowo myślała, że ma do czynienia z mistrzem Feelem. Okazało się jednak, że był to Jar Jar Binks. Chociaż Leia nie darzyła sympatią Gungan, ten osobnik przypadł jej do gustu zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy powiedział jej, że ma duże pośladki. Dotychczas bowiem mężczyźni cenili w niej to, co miała w środku, a nie jej wygląd. Kiedy w pomieszczeniu zjawiła się Donata, Binks powiedział, że woli od niej jej córkę, a następnie wziął Leię pod ramię i wyprowadził z mieszkania, w którym pozostawił jej rozpłakaną matkę. Spacer z Jar Jarem thumb|right|250px|Związek z . Podczas spaceru na Dantooine Leia i Jar Jar natknęli się na Shmi Skywalker, która dowiedziawszy się od Katarzyny, że Gunganin przebywał właśnie w tym miejscu, postanowiła się do niego wybrać. Kobieta początkowo myślała, że Leia celowo go werbowała. Kiedy jednak okazało się, że Windu była w nim zakochana, Skywalker starała się przekupić mężczyznę, mówiąc mu, że jeżeli poszedłby z nią, zostałby imperatorem Imperium Jar Jara. Ostatecznie jednak Shmi i Lei udało się dojść do porozumienia. Obie zgodziły się na dalszą realizację planu pierwszej z nich. Niefortunnie dla Lei Windu jej spacer z Jar Jarem dostrzegł Han Solo. Mężczyzna poinformował o tym pozostałą część rodziny Skywalkerów. W pewnym momencie swojego życia Leia Windu otrzymała od Katarzyny, która zajmowała się analizowaniem prastarych dokumentów, ściśle tajne informacje o tym, jak zdobyć pierwszy miecz świetlny, artefakt przeznaczony dla . Wiedzę tę kobieta miała przekazać Shmi, która chciała zniszczyć broń w obawie, że panowanie nad nią może posiąść syn wybranego, Luke. Z racji swoich dobrych kontaktów z rodziną Leia jednak powiedziała o nich Padmé i Donacie Kenobim. Powstanie Imperium Zgodnie z porozumieniem zawartym przez kobiety, Binks miał nadal pozostawać kochankiem Lei, jednocześnie stając się imperatorem Imperium Jar Jara. Przyjaciółki przetransportowały go na jedną z planet i umieściły na ławie tortur. Wtedy właśnie Shmi powiedziała Lei, że udało jej się zorganizować armię droidów, które swoim wyglądem przypominały przedstawicieli rasy Gungan. Wytłumaczyła jej także, że będzie lepiej, jeżeli one będą rządzić państwem z ukrycia, a oficjalną władzę przekażą Jar Jarowi. Miało to bowiem pozytywnie wpłynąć na wizerunek ich monarchii. Następnie Skywalkera postanowiła zaatakować Rattoine, na której mieli przebywać najważniejsi dowódcy Republiki. Informację tę kobieta także uzyskała od Katarzyny. Na zakończenie konwersacji Shmi powiedziała, że udało jej się zdobyć eliksir ożywiający, który za czasów wojen klonów mistrz Feel podarował kanclerzowi Palpatine'owi. Zgodnie z jej planem mikstura miała posłużyć do odbudowania potęgi Sithów i zniesienia dotychczasowej . Atak na Rattoine i śmierć thumb|left|250px|Śmierć Lei Windu z rąk Jar Jara. Niedługi czas potem Shmi Skywalker i Leia Windu przebywały już na pokładzie Oka Shmi, okrętu należącego do pierwszej z nich. Były w towarzystwie skutego Jar Jara, który bardzo narzekał, że chciałby opuścić pokład razem z kobietami. Początkowo ukrywając swoją złość, Leia ostatecznie przystała na jego propozycję. Krótko po wejściu w atmosferę Oko Shmi rozpoczęło ostrzeliwanie obywateli Rattoine zgromadzonych na obchodach piątych urodzin Kylorenka. Kiedy głos zabrała , Nowej Republiki, i poprosiła o zachowanie stosunków dyplomatycznych, została ostrzelana z wielkiej lufy statku. Kiedy Leia, Jar Jar i Shmi wyszli na powierzchnię, Skywalkera wyczuła obecność kryształów w pobliskiej jaskini i poprosiła przyjaciółkę, aby poszła to sprawdzić. Zgodnie z obietnicą jednak miał jej towarzyszyć Binks. Niedługi czas później oboje znaleźli się w grocie. Gdy Leia powiedziała, że nic nie zauważyła, została ugodzona mieczem świetlnym w serce z rąk Jar Jara, który powiedział, że nie da on się więcej oszukiwać. Post mortem }} Uciekającego Jar Jara zauważył Kylorenek, który czym prędzej udał się za nim w pościg. Udał się za nim na , gdzie spotkał Rugora Nassa w towarzystwie jego żony, Padmé Kenobi. Chłopiec początkowo pomylił ją z jej bliźniaczką. Kobieta jednak szybko sprostowała zaistniałą sytuację. Pół roku po śmierci Lei życie Donaty i Padmé, które jako jedyne posiadały sekretną wiedzę, było zagrożone ze strony Shmi. Kobieta jednak nie poznała ich lokalizacji, a krewniaczkom Lei na pomoc przybyli przedstawiciele Nowej Republiki. Kiedy kanclerz Lanever Villecham poznał Padmé Kenobi, zauroczył się w kobiecie, a kiedy ta odmówiła jego miłości, otrzymał informację od Kylorenka o egzystencji jej siostry, która zmarła przed rokiem. Wtedy obie istoty rozumne postanowiły udać się na pokład Oka Shmi. Udało się im namówić Ewada do ofiarowania im eliksiru ożywiającego. Powtórne życie Przywrócenie do życia thumb|right|250px|Przywrócona do życia Leia Windu na [[Rattoine.]] Kylorenek i Lanever Villecham udali się na Ratooine, miejsce, gdzie po raz ostatni widziano Leię. Kiedy weszli do jaskini, zastanawiali się, jak daleko od nich mogło się znajdować ciało kobiety. Gdy je znaleźli, Lanever Villecham stwierdził, że Leia nie była aż tak ładna jak jej siostra i zaproponował pozostawienie jej zwłok. Kylorenek jednak był innego zdania; chłopiec uważał, że skoro zadali sobie tyle trudu, aby dotrzeć na tę skutą lodem planetę, to najlepiej będzie, jeżeli zrobią to, co zamierzyli. Początkowo Kylorenek nie wiedział, w jaki sposób powinien użyć eliksir ożywiający, a kiedy Lanever Villecham powiedział mu, aby wlał jej go do ust, bał się, że kobieta mogłaby się zachłysnąć i umrzeć. Na te słowa kanclerz oznajmił, że chłopiec jest głupi, ponieważ Leia Windu i tak już nie żyła od pół roku. Kylorenek zatem posłuchał słów głowy Republiki, jednak szybko zorientował się, że ciało jego ciotki było tak zamarznięte, że nie dałoby rady wlać płynu do jej otworu gębowego. Lanever Villecham, coraz bardziej poirytowany, odparł, żeby chłopiec po prostu ją tym polał. Dziedzic Skywalkerów zdecydował się ostatecznie na ten krok, w efekcie czego Leia zaczęła się przebudzać, najpierw otwierając swoje wybite prawe oko, a później lewe. Przyjaciele, którzy zdecydowali się ją ożywić, wytłumaczyli jej wtedy wszystko, co zaszło. Kiedy wszyscy troje opuszczali jaskinię, Kylorenek dostrzegł w śniegu poćwiartowane ciało Katarzyny. Powrót do Luke'a W międzyczasie Luke'owi Skywalkerowi i Darthowi Ewadowi, który przeszedł na jasną stronę i wrócił do imienia „Feel”, udało się pokonać Shmi, w efekcie czego kobieta poniosła śmierć. Jeszcze tego samego dnia wieczorem wszyscy zebrali się na pokładzie statku Wroobel Millennium. W pewnym momencie do rozmowy dołączyli Leia Windu, Kylorenek i Lanever Villecham. Gdy tylko Leia zobaczyła Luke'a, zaczęła go przepraszać, jednak ten objął swoją żonę i pocałował ją, jak gdyby nigdy nic, darując jej wszystko i ciesząc się z jej powrotu do życia. Po chwili mąż zapytał swoją żonę, czym była tak pożądana przez Shmi lokalizacja. Ta odpowiedziała mu, że chodziło o lokalizację pierwszego miecza świetlnego przeznaczonego dla wybrańca. Babcia Luke'a bała się bowiem, że to jemu, jako synowi wybranego, a nie jej, jako jego matce, przypadnie dziedzictwo władania bronią, dlatego zdecydowała się ją znaleźć i zniszczyć. Luke odparł wtedy, że w takim razie obowiązek odnalezienia artefaktu przypadnie właśnie im. Wyprawa na Jakku }} thumb|left|250px|Leia Windu i [[Pajda na .]] Trzy miesiące po ożywieniu Lei Feel i Luke wyruszyli na poszukiwanie pierwszego miecza świetlnego, zgodzie z tym, co przekazała im Leia, udając się na . Aby jednak mogli zdobyć artefakt, musieli najpierw odnaleźć sześć mieczy świetlnych we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Do swojej podróży wykorzystywali V-wing Hana Solo. Tymczasem Leia Windu w towarzystwie Kylorenka i Lanevera Villechama udała się na Jakku, gdzie doleciała na pokładzie Wroobla Millennium, celem wylania eliksiru ożywiającego. Podczas przechadzania się po pustynnej powierzchni ciała niebieskiego Leia zapytała przyjaciół, czy aby na pewno są pewni, że robią dobrze. Dodała wręcz, że z pomocą tego płynu można by zdziałać wiele dobrego. Na te słowa odezwał się Lanever, który stwierdził, że owszem, ale nie można zacierać tajemnicy śmierci. Powiedział, że przecież ciała wszystkich osób, na których im zależało, i tak zostały już zniszczone, czego dowodem miały być zwłoki Aldebary, zmarłej żony Feela. Idąc tak, Kylorenek zapytał Lenevera Villechama, co by się stało, gdyby wypił zawartość plastikowej butelki. Kanclerz odpowiedział mu, że jest głupi, ponieważ takie zachowanie nie miałoby sensu dlatego, że on i tak już żył. Na te słowa odezwała się Leia Windu, która dodała, że płyn ten jest wyjątkowo niesmaczny. Po chwili ciszy chłopiec znowu się odezwał, tym razem pytając, dokąd właściwie wszyscy zmierzali, skoro nie miało znaczenia to, gdzie eliksir zostałby wylany, co dotyczyło nie tylko konkretnego miejsca na pustyni, ale także innych planet. Po jakimś czasie obywatele Nowej Republiki ponownie się zatrzymali i zobaczyli przed sobą ciało Lando Calrissiana leżące obok wypalonego ogniska. Lanever Villecham wpadł wtedy na pomysł, ażeby go ożywić, czemu sprzeciwiła się Leia Windu. Kobieta pamiętała bowiem, że to ona spiskowała ze Shmi, aby zabić mężczyznę po to, żeby nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się o jej romansie z nim i o ich córce Celinie. Kiedy nie było innego wyjścia, obecna żona Luke'a postanowiła przyznać się do swoich przewinień. W tym jednak momencie Lando obudził się ożywiony i zaczął przywoływać Shmi, nazywając ją głupią. Lei kamień spadł z serca. Nie miała bowiem zamiaru dokończenia swoich zwierzeń. Zaproponowała, aby czym prędzej wylać eliksir. Kylorenek wziął sobie do serca propozycję Lei, jednak po chwili znowu się wycofał. Kiedy Lanever Villecham zapytał go, dlaczego po prostu nie wyleje płynu, ten odparł, że nie ma pojęcia, w którym miejscu. Sfrustrowana Leia Windu powiedziała, że zupełnie tak, jak powiedział on wcześniej, nie ma to najmniejszego znaczenia, a złapawszy buteleczkę w swoje owłosione ręce, zgniotła ją i rzuciła na piasek. Kanclerz powiedział wtedy Kylorenkowi, że mógł był zrobić tak od razu. Wtedy Leia powiedziała, że przez swoją impulsywność przecięła sobie rękę, i zapytała, czy na statku jest apteczka. Dopiero wtedy okazało się, że nikt nie wiedział, gdzie znajdował się statek. Po chwili rozpaczy, na jaką zdali się obywatele Nowej Republiki, z piasku za nimi poczęła wyłaniać się sylwetka istoty ludzkiej. Lando obawiał się, że mógł to być , chcący zemsty. Po chwili okazało się jednak, że osobą tą była Pajda, na której grób upadła rozbita buteleczka z eliksirem. Kobieta przedstawiła się i zaprosiła przybyłych do swojej posiadłości, pod warunkiem że spadkobiercy nie dobrali się jeszcze do niej. Osobowość i umiejętności Leia Windu miała wiele rozterek sercowych i wielu wybranków życia, była puszczalska. Uchodziła za kobietę atrakcyjną. Była osobą umięśnioną. Chociaż Leia miała wielu mężczyzn, zależało jej, aby dostrzegano w niej to, co ma w środku, a nie zwracano uwagę tylko na jej urodę. Aby temu zapobiec, kobieta zdecydowała się mieć grube pośladki. Chociaż bliźniaczki Kenobi nie lubiły odwiedzać domu swojej matki z powodu panującego tam odoru, całą rodziną widziały się codziennie. Na spotkania przybywał także Obi-Wana. W młodości Leia Windu nie chodziła na dyskoteki, dlatego że nie miała w co się ubrać. Mężczyźni Lei Windu Poza światem Gwiezdnych wojen thumb|right|250px|Porównanie zamysłu i . Leia Windu została stworzona na potrzebę alternatywnej Sagi Mariuszka przez użytkownika . Pojawiła się także w Opowieściach z Kywalker. Do fanonu w roku wprowadziły ją Przypadki mistrza Feela. W z kolei powróciła w Aucie ciemności i chociaż jej postać została uśmiercona w pierwszej serii, pod koniec drugiej ożywiona powróciła do fabuły. We wrześniu 2017 pojawiła się także w sezonie trzecim. Pojawienia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Przypisy Kategoria:Członkowie państw dyktatorskich Kategoria:Twin Story/Postaci